Don't leave again
by ShadowMellow
Summary: Reaction to the reboot. After Dick had left, Damian did, too. After several years, they finally reunite. Will the injuries that the younger has suffered make them grow closer? AU Sparrow!Damian


Damian was bored.

Well, there was always the option of surfing in the net with his laptop, but he wasn't really the guy for Facebook or whatever other community there was, so he had to settle with reading the books in his room. He had tried to go down into the cave to work on his bike, but his father had stopped and sent him up to his room again. Something about not moving around too much in his current state. As he remembered the events of last week, he tried his best to not growl at his own incompetence. The boy had been supposed to simply get a little information on his mission and he was naïve enough to not see the bombs that were scattered all over the place. Three years going solo and he had not been able to see such a simple trap. The half Arabian winced a little as he moved his broken limb into a more comfortable position. Stupid broken leg. The doctor said that it was damaged so much that he was not able to properly restore it, so it would hinder his growth. Not that it mattered. He had broken his bones so many times that he probably won't even reach 170 cm. The boy had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the door opening and someone entering.

"Hey there, kid. It's been a while." The former Robin snapped his head back up and looked at the man now standing in his room. He still had the smooth black hair and the blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He had barely changed over the few years. "I heard you were back in town, so I thought I could come visit."

"Yeah, but I won't stay for long. As soon as I'm all healed up, I have to move on to Metropolis. Superman asked for my help there." Dick gave an understanding nod before walking up to the bed and sat down on its foot. He leaned over to the younger and ruffled his hair.

"I can't believe how much you've grown! Back then, you bare got up to my chest and now your almost at my shoulder!" _Don't act so friendly. Not after I finally got over it. _The young Wayne slapped the others hand away and snorted.

"Unhand me, Grayson. Just because our names have changed doesn't mean that you can do as you please." He just received a hearty laugh from the older.

"And here I thought Alfred telling me that you got friendlier was true! So, what's up with the hair? There's no gel in it." The mechanic huffed.

"Why would I put gel in it if I am not allowed to leave my room? Plus, I stopped gelling in the day I left Gotham." The current Nightwing shrugged.

"Good enough, I guess. Bruce told me you are solo and going around in the name of the League. You've got to be pretty good, since you're only thirteen."

"I am fourteen."

"Your birthday isn't until a few months, Damian. No matter how you turn it, you are still thirteen." The man looked over to the desk that was on the other side of the room. A tattered costume was laying there. "Is it alright for you to just let your Sparrow suit there? Won't Dad be mad if he finds out?"

"It's so burned, you can't even say which part was silver and which one was black. Most people would think I'm a fan who picked it up from the scene or something. And no one ever comes up to me, anyway." He flinched when he felt a big hand cupping his clothed cheek. Cold fingers followed the bandages until they reaches his forehead, where they started to wrap around his head. Part of his hair had been burned in the explosion, so his pony was a little uneven. His older brother stroked the stray strand out of his face. Blue eyes met and they just stared at each other for a few moments. Dick was the first one to look away and pulled his former ward into a tight hug, being careful to not touch the broken ribs.

"Don't do that ever again, Damian. I was so worried when I heard you are going on adult league missions but I almost died when I heard you got hurt on an investigation mission. Just... Just don't go out alone again, alright?" His voice had cracked halfway through the last part and the younger could feel him shaking around him. When he would have shrugged him off and acted as if he was annoyed four years ago, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he moved up his not burned arm around the older's shoulders and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't bring himself to say more. He couldn't promise to not go out again since that would have been plain lying. He was his own hero now, so he had no partner and people expected him to work alone. The media knew that the last Robin had left and became Sparrow, thus they knew that he had been taught by Batman. Since his father was a loner, people expected him to be the same way. He didn't like it, but it was just the way it was. The brothers just sat there in silence for a few minutes before the first Robin spoke up again.

"So, why did you leave in the first place?" The younger was shocked by the question but was not really surprised that it had been asked. It was bound to happen.

"Didn't father tell you?"

"He did, but I want to hear it from you." The boy sighed in defeat and nuzzled his face into the former Batman's neck.

"What is there to hear? I noticed that it didn't work out between us. We were too similar to be Batman and Robin. End of story."

"I get that, but why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so caught up in the circus stuff, I didn't want to burden you any more."

"What are you talking about, Damian? You've never been a burden to me." That was it. The moment of truth. All those years, he had waited to hear those words. He had wanted to hear them so badly and he knew just how to respond to them. He slowly opened his mouth as he tightened his grip on the others shirt.

"Then why did you leave?" There. He said it. The question he had been asking himself for such a long time. When he got no answer, he just kept on talking. "If I was no burden to you, then why did you leave so suddenly? After you promised me that we were partners, equals, you just leave? Why did you do that? I don't understand..." He felt those strong arms tightening and he tried to twist his head enough to see the older. No such luck. The taller's face was buried in his hair.

"You always wanted to work with your father... I didn't want to ruin it for you with my selfish wish to stay." The boy started to grip onto his former partner's shirt and shook his head.

"It had been my dream at first, but... After working with you for so long... you grew to me and..." _Come on, it isn't too hard. You have thought it a thousand times, you only have to say it out loud this time! _"There was no sense in being Robin when you weren't with me." A long silence settled over them and Damian feared that he had ruined their reunion. He tried to move out of the embrace again, but it only got even tighter.

"Damn, kid, why haven't you said something sooner? If you had, I wouldn't have... I'm so sorry, you must have been so lonely..."

"Gray- Dick, are you crying?"

"What else am I supposed to do if you say something like that! Just give me a minute..." After he had finally calmed down he moved away from his brother just enough to look him in the eye. "Alright, how about this? I will talk to Bruce and the rest of the league. Maybe I can get them to let you stay with me from now on."

"You mean as a team? I'm Sparrow now, I don't join a team."

"That's right. We will have to change your costume and name if you want to be the sidekick of Nightwing, right?" The man thought for a few moments before an idea stuck him. "Hey, how about Rook, like, the bird Rook? Sounds pretty cool, right?" The former Robin contemplated it himself before nodding.

"I agree with the name, but let's keep the colour pattern of Sparrow. I won't wear something as ridiculous as yellow ever again. And the costume gotta have a hood."

"Deal, kid." And then he hugged him again.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Well, this is a Batman fic for a change. Most of you probably know, but I just repeat it for those who don't. DC plans to reboot all of their comics and they seem to plan to make Dick go back to being Nightwing while Damian stays as Robin with Bruce. Some might think it's a good idea, but I think that all the progress they had made over the course of the series will be gone or at least reduced. This is my guess what would have happened if it didn't. I just hope you like this little drabble.

Shadow.


End file.
